Broom cupboards and happy endings?
by dreamerx
Summary: Its Lily and the Marauders 7th year, realisations are made and love happens....when the does unknowingly fell in love with the stag


_Disclaimer: No i do not own anything that is harry potter, Yes J.k Rowling does....please enjoy my story, when the doe unknowingly fell in love with a stag....._

* * *

Lily was in transfiguration, they were supposed to be transfiguring buttons into kittens, but she had other things on her mind. Things like her undying love for Amos Diggery, but actually her now questioning love for him as she sees him talking to that excuse of a slut Melissa Keran, I mean she's from Hufflepuff, even if that's his house I mean inter house relationships don't work, right? The other and probably the most constant thing on her mind was the infamous marauder James Potter. (This was not a good thing) she was not one of those girls who were in love with Potter, she was different, she was the only one who DIDN'T like him, in her eyes, the ones that Potter always had to comment on, she was the sane one. At the moment her mind was running off the conversation she had at breakfast with him where he asked her out for what was like the millionth time (but as Black says it the 657th time lucky) ha! As if he thought she was going to say yes, then when she said no to him he said to 'if you love me, I will always be in your heart, but even if you hate me, I will always be in your mind' now that one left her thinking.

"Damn Potter!" she muttered under her breath

But with Professor McGonagall's cat like hearing, she was heard

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class Miss Evans?"

"No professor"

"Well then lets she how you've done with the spell"

Lily looks over at the source of all her frustration, Potter; there he is lazing back in his chair with the already transfigured cat in front of him talking with his best friend Sirius Black. It was so unfair that he didn't have to try to get good grades whereas Lily still had to work her butt off to be at the top of the year. Transfiguration was one of her worst subjects and she was lucky to have made it to the NEWT class. Mc Gonagall soon interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Evans, can you pay attention for a minute and show me how your progressing, I'm not getting any younger!" at this statement the whole of the class broke out in laughter as Lily turned the colour of her hair.

"Yes, professor" she said quietly

She pointed her wand at the button and non-verbally cast the spell. Not a moment later the button was turned into a cat, well half a cat at least.

"Miss Evans, for homework, practice"

"Yes professor"

"Classed dismissed, all who haven't succeeded in turning the button into a cat, practice" Mc Gonagall said

As the professor leaves the room James strides over to her

"Evans, you know, if you ever need any help, I'm here" he said

"As if want help from you Potter" Lily snaps back at him

"Listen, seriously though Lily, I'm here if you need the help"

"You're impossible Potter" Lily screams as she leaves the classroom. Just as she gets out of the room he grabs her arm.

"Lily, I'm just trying to help" James replies softly

"Well I don't need any help, I'm perfectly fine on my own" she said while shooting him a look, and I mean if looks could kill James would have been on the floor dead already

"That's the thing, you never let anybody help anymore, you just push them away, I'm sick of this, what happened to the girl I knew?" James all but shouted

"She grew up" Lily replies impassive

"Then don't grow up, for once let me help like you never do, change" James says firmly

"That's the thing, I can't change, I have to be the strong one, now leave me alone!"

"I can't lily, I can see in your eyes that you hurt, I want to help, and you need to tell someone, I can see that"

Was she really that readable she thought? She looked into his hazel eyes and the moment she did she couldn't stop herself, they broke through her, it was like they were reading into her soul and she had to talk

"I just don't know what to do anymore" she whispers still holding his gaze and not breaking eye contact at all, once she started it was hard to stop, his soothing presence made her feel like she could say anything and she was safe, so she started talking about her family, her father's death over the summer, the way Petunia treated her, the way she had to look after her mother as her sister was always out with her awful boyfriend Dursley, from there she moved onto school and her feeling and pressures to do well and Amos, she hadn't even told her friends half this stuff but she kept talking, she was soon breaking down in tears and he was holding her. This was a side of James she had never known and she liked it.

"Wow, there I had you up on that high pedestal, the perfect Lily Evans, but you are just human like everybody else and that's ok, you know, it's okay to hurt, it's part of being human." James said softly

After a while Lily says looking into his eyes again, "thank you"

"For what?" he asks confused

"For listening"

"Well you know I'm always here if you need me" he whispers in her ear

At that moment Lily closed the space between them and softly kissed his lips, a passion that filled her heart and for a moment she felt whole again, as if James had filled the hole created by the death of her father and for now her mind was a peace. A load bang interrupted the moment and Lily realizing what she had just done turned and ran, leaving a dazed and stunned James Potter behind, as she turns the corner she see the source of the racket, it was all the 6th and 7th year Syltherins in Pink ballerinas tutus and fairy wings, and let me tell you, they didn't look one thing too happy about it. They were yelling for a teacher to change them back as all their robes were transfigured into these ridiculous outfits and had a permanent sticking charm on them so they couldn't take them off and they couldn't be charmed back

Under her breath Lily spits through her teeth one thing, "_Potter_"

She races up to the common room and spots Potter sitting with his friends in a complete daze. She never knows how he can get back so quick its like there's a secret passageway or something. Just as she starts to head over to him her best friend Alice sees her and quickly runs over to her after spotting her expression, she looked ready to kill.

"Hey Lils, where have you been? Class ended 20 minutes ago," she asked curiously

"**No-where, anywhere and everywhere**!" Lily replies angrily while being restraint by Alice

"Seriously though Lily, where have you been?"

"Talking with someone who I thought had changed, but I see now that its never going to happen, its time to grow up!" she starts to laugh uncontrollably, by now the whole of the Gryffindor house in the common room is watching with fascination. They were used to by now the constant fights between James and herself and were now watching to see how this boiled up. This time it had a new twist, it looked as if the perfect head girl Lily Evans had finally cracked! For real this time!

"I think she's gone mad, now lets see…the reason… Ah! I have it, could it be the one and the only James Potter! Alice replies sarcastically and Lily growls, "It seems as though we have a winner!"

"I am going to get that bullying toerag good this time you wait!" she yells trying to free herself of Alice's restraints. "Ah! Let me go!

"You and I both know that's not going to happen" Alice says reasonably

"Alice look, I'm sorry about this but it's for your own good, please forgive me for this" Lily points her wand at her and mutters, stupefy" When she finally gets free, she storms over to Potter

"You're such an arrogant, bigheaded, prat Potter!" She yells

"What did I do this time my sweet Lily flower" James replies obviously in a daze still

"Don't you call me that!? I thought you had changed but I was mistaken, you could never change. I mean pranking the Slytherins! Your head boy, you have to set an example to the other students!" Lily says now screaming. All the occupants in the common room are anxious for the reply of James as he comes out of his daze

"It wasn't me!" he yells defensively, "I was in class then talking to you all morning how could I have done that?" James says anger rising

"I know it was you! You and your pathetic marauders trying to get attention at every chance you get! I thought I saw a new you! But you need to stop; those games you play with my head are over when you ask me out every chance you get! Can't you just grow up! Lily explodes

"Evans, you don't get it do you? It wasn't me and I would never play games with you, the only reason I am doing this so called 'games' is because I like you! Can't you just get it though your stubborn head that we were meant to be" he pauses for dramatic effect "how about earlier? You wouldn't say that was just a mistake, I know you liked it"

The whole common room is confused at what James had said, they were waiting for Lily to say that what he said wasn't true, I mean after all of their bickering and hand marks Lily left on James (from slapping him, now don't go get any funny thoughts) that could never happen, they hate each other don't they? But for once the head girl was speechless which was a shock to everyone even herself, she starts to storm away to her dormitory room when he grabs her arm

"Can't you just leave me alone? I don't like you!" she yells

"Didn't seem like that earlier, your so stubborn and I'm sick of your denial all the time" James yells back then lets her go and they both storm off the their dormitories and slam the doors in perfect timing leaving behind a shocked and confused Gryffindor house

Sirius and Alice turn and face each other, they as well are shocked at what they had heard and were now wondering what happened between the two after class, they had a hunch but couldn't believe it if what James said was true I mean, Lily and James snogging?!

"I swear if they can get over their egos and stubbornness they would be great together" Sirius whispers to Alice who then rams him hard in the ribs "Ow! What you do that for?"

"Because it doesn't matter what you think, did you hear what they said?" Alice Whispers back

"What, that they are self centered, egomaniacs who would hex each other to the end of the world and back?"

"No, the bit about when they said what happened earlier?"

"WHAT"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You mean to say that Lily, head girl Lily, _Our_ Lily who hates James' gut snogged him?" Sirius says shocked

"Yes, I know it all very shocking, but I think its time to show them what that really meant, for them to tell each other the truth…it's time for action" they share a mischievous smile

"But where?" Alice asks

"Broom cupboard, 5th floor, right after DADA" Sirius replies with a glint in his eyes

They both respectively head to their own dorms leaving the common room still trying to figure out what was going on

* * *

Alice spots Lily on her bed furious

"He's such an arrogant prat! I mean it's like he goes out of his way to annoy me, he better deflate that big head of his he hasn't changed at all! He's supposed to be head boy, a model student!" saying this Lily breaks down in tears and covers her head in her hands

"Oh, Lily can't you see that his feeling for you are real, he loves you so very much it pains him to see you upset, and I also think that deep down you have feelings for him too" Alice tells her softly "and just so you know Sirius told me about the prank earlier today and it was only his, Remus' and Peter's ideas and he was surprised that James didn't want to be part of it"

"You think? But I can't stand him half the time and we're complete opposites, how will we ever be right for each other and I'm sure he hates me now anyways"

"I don't think he could ever hate you" at Lily's confused look she added "completely anyway"

"But I don't like him!"

"Lily, for once stop listening to your head and let your heart lead the way" at these words Lily stops crying for a moment and thinks about earlier when she kissed James, the way it made her feel as if she were flying and the way that he made her feel whole and safe at his touch

"Lily, would you die to save him?"

Lily thinks for a second then barely audible says "yes"

"Now, could you live without him?"

This time she replies straight away "no" she then breaks down in tears again and whispers more to herself them Alice

"I'm in love with James Potter"

As Lily uttered those words she thought, how could she ever say this to James, how could she ever tell him the truth, life was so unfair

* * *

As Sirius enter the boys 7th year dormitories James shouts from his bed in frustration

"Can't she just see that I'm not Hogwarts golden boy and I never get everything that I want, for starters I don't get her, it's ironic that the more she yells at me and the more she hates me and the stronger my feeling grow for her."

"Prongs, you see, I think that her mean and tough act is just a mask of her real feelings and that she might actually like you if she has the chance to really have a good look at you" Sirius states

"What? So you're saying that if I give Evans a good perve of my body she's instantly going to fall in love with me?! I mean that's never worked before so whys it supposed to work now?"

"I wasn't saying a good look physically mate, but a look of how you really are and your real attitude and the person who you are, the one you have become, just let her see that you haven't been that big prat that she hated last year and that you've changed, show her that man and she's see the real you, and maybe even like it"

"I don't know Padfoot, she can't stand me, and I love to make her angry, perfect isn't always the answer, I love it when she's angry and the fire and passion in those pools of emerald, but I don't know if she'll ever love me"

"Geez Prongs! Are you two the only people in the whole school that don't see that you would make a great couple! Lily's just afraid to show you how much she actually like's you, just give her a chance and maybe talk about, I heard that it did you good last time" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows

"But then I had to go and stuff it all up"

"Sorry about that, we were only having some fun, we didn't mean to ruin your chance with Lily. But anyways look on the bright side, have you seen the way that she was looking at you, you could tell that she was heartbroken and that she had really given you the chance this time"

"Maybe she really does love me," James whispers to himself

* * *

"Come on lily we're going to be late and you know how professor Carlton gets when people are late and trust me, you don't want to be spending your entire Sunday cleaning the room and everything in it without magic" Alice wines

"Right, guess not, and he said it was an important lesson today didn't he?" Lily replies

"Good, ready?"

"Umm, wait I forgot my quill"

Lily runs off up the staircase when she bumps into someone

"Oh shit, sorry didn't see you" Lily says quickly. She notices that as his hands (they were definitely male) holds her arms and moves her around him, she feels a shock like electricity running through her, it was comforting and felt sort of familiar and warm in a weird hard to explain way the sends shivers down your spine. She tilts her head up to see who it is, staring shocked as none other than James replied "that's ok, I see you have other things on your mind" and smiles at her in not a I'm-taking-the-piss-out-of-you-smile but a genuine it's-ok-doesn't-matter-smile which is odd for James and leaves her in a daze and she stands there for a few moments before composing herself and remembering what she had left to do

"Quill" she scolds herself as she shakes her head of what passed moments before

* * *

"Late, Evans, Jones, take your seats quickly" Carlton says sternly without turning from the board which he is currently writing up the days lesson

"Now class, today we will be working on the patronus charm. Can anybody tell me what the patronus charm does?"

A few people raised their hands including the marauders, minus Peter, and Lily. "Yes Miss Evans"

"The Patronus charm is conjured as a protector. Patronuses shield their conjurors from dementors, and drive them away. The conjured Patronus protects the witch or wizard that summoned it, obeys his or her commands, and fades away shortly after it is no longer required. When conjured, a Patronus appears silvery, ethereal, and semi-transparent. A full-fledged or corporeal Patronus takes on a fixed animal form that is often significant to the witch or wizard casting the charm and are the hardest to achieve." Lily says like she just swallowed a text book

"yes, that's right ten points to Gryffindor, now today we will be working on performing this charm, I won't expect many of you to achieve a result and if you do then only probably silver vapour. Now the incantation of this charm is _Expecto Patronum_, so everybody repeat after me." Carlton says to the class "_Epecto Patronum"_

"_Epecto Patronum" _the class chanted

"Good, now this alone won't be enough for it to work, we also need to think of a happy memory, ok now everybody thinking of one?" Carlton asks

"Ok then lets get to work"

After many attemps and mist around the class people are starting to lose focus. Lily and Alice are standing to the side of the room and while Alice is trying the spell and getting nowhere Lily is still standing there trying to think of a happy memory, she then settles on the one where she found out that she was a witch.

"Expecto Patronum" – nothing

"Ah" she huffs getting frustrated

"It's ok Lily maybe the memory wasn't strong enough, just try another one with powerful emotions" Alice's says comforting Lily

"Ok" Lily replies

She looks around the room and sees the Maurauders standing at the back of the classromm chatting and this sparks her memory of earlier when she kissed James, she decides to try the memory as even though she was still slightly in a stage of denial she knows that deep down she really liked it and felt happiness and love their.

She allow the memory to fill her and and remembers the feeling of the kiss and the passion and yells, "EXPECTO PATRONUM"

After a fraction of a second silvery mist shoots from her wand and forms a beautiful silvery doe that gracefully prances around the room then returns to its stunned master and fades away

"Well done Miss Evans, 30 points to Gryffindor, everyone else homework is to practise you may leave now." Carlton says dismissing the class

Lily turns to collect her things from the table and there is Alice standing next to the table looking proud for lily but what really catches her eye, is the group at the back of the classroom, the marauders, but they're all standing there looking completely shocked, when she looks closer she realises that it is mainly James who looks confused and shocked as he collects his things in a daze and quickly leaves the classroom.

"What?" Lily states to the rest of the marauders that are still left standing there

"It's just – well – um – it doesn't matter!" Sirius says in a hurry

"What, you didn't expect me to be able to do that?" Lily asks in a half angry, half confused manner

"No! Nothing, um, best be leaving have to go to that thing…yeah um, the thing" Remus says while draging an equally shocked Sirius and Peter out of the classroom

"Oh how annoying! Come on Alice lets head back to the tower" Lily mutters to Alice

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff, oh and can we head to a classroom to practise as we don't have class now? It's just I wanted to practise the spell when I'm still thinking about it" Alice asks hopefully

"Um sure how about the one on the 3rd floor I don't think anyone uses it anymore?"

"Oh-um no! We can't use that classroom the 5th years had defence there earlier this morning and now theres a large whole in the wall of the classroom" Alice makes up quickly

"Right……" Lily trailed off not sure what to think of Alices' quick response

"So- um- how about the fifth floor? I'm sure there's a spare room that we can use there"

"Sure whatever" Lily replies forgetting about Alice's response from earlier.

They arrive at the fifth floor and lily looks around "Alice are you sure this is the right corridor? Cause there's no other door other than the broom cupboard one behind me" Lily says confused

"I know" Alice responds with an air of mystery in her voice

"Then what are we-" her reply was cut off with a scream as none other than Sirius Black wearing James' invisibility cloak quickly opened the door and Alice pushed her roughly inside. The door was slammed shut and a couple of spells muttered under someone's breath and Lily knew something was up, her thought were only confirmed when she let out a small huff and walked backwards into who else but-

"Hey Evans, funny bumping into you here in this cozy cupboard" James said while waggling his eyebrows suggestively

"What are you doing here?!" She snapped

"Well I you know, I usually hang out in cupboards, there actually quite fun- What do you think I'm doing in here! I would rather be elsewhere but it's not like I have a choice!"

Lily ignoring James started pacing in the small space and muttering under her breath, banging her palm against her forehead "Stupid Alice, stupid everyone, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she yells then falls down in a heap on the floor

She lifts her head up only to see James staring at her

"What?" she snaps testily

"Nothing" He says turning away

"What is it James?" Lily says sighing in defeat

He spins on his heel and nearly falls over to look at her again

"What did you just call me?" he asked softly

"Um, James. Why? It is your name, isn't it?" Lily replies confused

"Yeah, but you never call me that, always Potter or some form or insufferable, git, or-

"Okay I get the point" Lily says cutting him off

They fall into a companionable silence until James speaks up questioningly about his thoughts

"Umm Lily?

"Yeah" she replies shaking herself out of her thoughts

"Well, do you know why you patronus is a doe?"

"No, I don't but there supposed to be because of some thing to do with being significant to the witch or wizard"

"Yeah, it's just Lily" he pauses "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh……..um, I never hated you James, I just didn't like the things you did, but I'm finding that such a hard excuse to use nowadays because, you've changed James, you really have and I'm finding it hard to forget about you sometimes, you're always in my head and I can't let it go it's so frustrating!" as she starts to spin away from him he catches her arms and hold them to his chest

"Lily, you know I think I've just finally grown up and you helped me realize that it was time I did. That prank today honestly wasn't me, it was Sirius and I had a word to him about it after but, it's always been you from the start, but I never truly knew that till now, please will you just give me a proper chance" he says nearly pleaded with her

"But-

"No don't think about what's right, do what feels right"

"James Potter" she says looking him in the eyes "I think I'm falling for you hard and I don't know what going to happen when I hit the bottom, I'm scared"

"It doesn't matter you'll be fine because I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to be here when you hit the ground, we're going to be together forever" with that word he swoops down on Lily and catches her in a passionate kiss, which neither wanted to end

* * *

Meanwhile, eavesdropping on the pair are Alice and Sirius

"Wow, even I didn't know how passionately they really loved each other I mean yeah I knew it was meant to be, but could it be anymore perfect" Alice whispers to Sirius

"Yeah" Sirius whispers back

"I think we should unlock the door now"

"Do we have to?" wined Sirius "fine" he replies after an evil glare from Alice

"Ok, now let's get outta here before they catch us" Alice says worriedly

"Stop worrying Jones, siriusly!" Sirius says while chuckling under his breath at his own joke

"Ha _Ha_, hey Sirius, the last time I heard that joke I laughed do hard i nearly fell off my dinosaur" Alice bites back [AN. stepbrothers!!!]

"Haha" he replies sarcastically while he starts to run away

"Hey wait up Black, we're not all super fit quidditch player! And I wanna tell people too!" Alice panted

"If you can catch me" he teases dancing around

* * *

James and Lily with what seems like eons later trek back up to the common room holding hands with huge smiles plastered on their faces looking utterly in bliss

"Finally! umm, I mean, umm, what new with you guys? You seem friendly and all and, umm together umm-" Alice says as she stumbles over her words while trying to cover her mistake

"Yeah, geez guys I mean if we knew a while ago that all you needed was a good snog to get you together we would have done this aaaaaaaaggggessss ago!" Sirius complains

"Sirius! They didn't know we were there listening!" Alice snaps furiously under her breath

"Oh yeah, well doesn't really matter they would have found out anyway I mean, we did put them in there in the first place" he says in comprehension

"YOU WERE LISTENING!!!!!" Lily screams just as James covers her mouth with his hand

"Shhh, Lily we're late enough as it is, we don't need everyone finding out and coming down" James whispers to Lily who visibly calms down but is still angry

"Well could you really expect that wouldn't happen when I'm there..." Sirius trails off

"He has a point" replies James

"Anyway…..back on topic, you guys were just taking forever to talk to the other and sought it out, well we decided if we didn't intervene you might never get together and then where would we be? Hmm? And we were just making sure that you didn't rip each other's throats out in the process" Alice states while backing away from Lily who was in one of her tempers with Sirius, just as Lily throws a glare at Sirius they turn and bolt for the temporary safety of their dorms

"Well, that fixed them" Lily smiles smugly "Now where were we"

"I think just about here" James says softly as he pulls Lily into an embrace and there lips meet in a passionate and loving kiss, his hands roaming around and coming to a rest on her stomach where he traces circles around it, both emitting moans of pleasure as Lily's hands tug softly at his hair and as James mouths roams to her neck. They pull away for air and then James pulls Lily in for one final kiss good night, he whispers in her ear…

"I love you Lily"

With that he bounds up the stairs to his dormitory before he can't leave anymore, as the door closes Lily whispers behind him

"Me too James, me too"

* * *

Whoever said love couldn't have a happy ending?

**That was a hard story to write, it was my first fanfic and I wasn't that happy with it, I re-wrote it like 5 times and have spent nearly 10 months writing**

**Yeah I know pathetic…**

**But I think that it was time I just posted it and left it for now anyway**

**Well I really need some feedback coz it was my first one and I don't know whether I got it right or if I'm completely worthless**

**Flames and constructed criticism are welcome**

**So scroll down and please leave a comment**

**Smiles **

**dreamerx **


End file.
